Fun In Florida
by lilzerinaballerina
Summary: "Your mother won't be better soon because she has Leukaemia." Summer Break is near but which student cannot go home? And is there someone who can help? Will they have a fun time if that person can help. Rated T for Drug mentions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so I was dreaming last night and I thought up this! Before we start there is no quest and Nina's Gran is still alive. Hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents')**_

_**On with the story!**_

Lonely

It was nearly summer break at Anubis House and everyone was packing to go home. Amber and Nina were packing Ambers shoes – Nina was already packed. Jerome and Alfie were packing up all their pranking equipment. Patricia, Mara and Joy were all talking about their holidays while packing. Even Victor and Vera were in good moods due to the fact that the house was going to be, in Victor's words, 'Brat free'.

But there was one room that was oddly quiet. Fabian and Eddie's room had no sound coming from it what so ever. Eddie had already left with Mr Sweet – his Dad – to their new mansion so Fabian was alone in his room. But instead of packing Fabian was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and that's how Nina found him.

_2 Hours Earlier_

_Everyone was sat around the table eating a quick sandwich before getting back to packing. The phone rang throughout the house._

"_I'll get it!" Fabian shouted as he ran to get the phone._

"_Hello?" He said into the speaker._

"_Hey Fabian," He heard his father's voice. "We have some bad news, you know your mother and I were in France, well your mother has fallen sick and we are not able to get back to collect you from school."_

"_That's fine, I'll just go home by cab. You'll be back soon anyway, right?"_

"_No, that's the problem we might not be able to get back until the beginning of September. We have some more meetings from work and your mother won't be better until at least the middle of August because she has Leukaemia." _

_At this point Fabian broke into tears, he had always been quite close with his mother and this was a big shock for him because he only spoke to her last week over the phone before they went to France._

"_Ok, I'll just stay at the house."_

"_Or you could always see if one of your friends would let you stay with them for a while or go and stay with Grandma."_

"_Yeah, sure. Give my love to Mum."_

"_I will goodbye."_

"_Bye Dad."_

_Fabian dropped the phone and ran to his room. Nina heard the noise and wondered what the matter was so she got up noticing that Fabian had not come back to finish his sandwich and ran to his bedroom. She knocked but there was no response. Thinking that Fabian might need some time on his own she went back to packing her things._

While in her room helping Amber with her shoes Vera came in.

"Nina, dear, a letter has come for you." She said softly handing over the letter.

"Thank you."

Nina silently opened the envelope and inside was a piece of paper. Nina carefully unfolded the paper and a piece of card fluttered to the floor. She read the letter silently then picked up the card.

_Dear Nina,_

_I thought you might want to bring a friend back for Summer Vacation. See you soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Gran xoxo_

_P.S. I hope you choose that nice girl Amber or that lovely boy you're always on about._

The piece of card that had fallen on the floor was a ticket for the seat next to her on her plane ride home. She thought for a minute about who she was going to take and then ran out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents')**_

_**On with the story!**_

Lonely – Chapter 2

Last Time…

_The piece of card that had fallen on the floor was a ticket for the seat next to her on her plane ride home. She thought for a minute about who she was going to take and then ran out of the door._

Nina ran downstairs and sped past Victor.

"Slow down, Miss Martin."

"Sorry, Victor."

Nina carried on running even though Victor had just told her to stop. She ran and ran until she got to Fabian's room. She knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Still nothing.

Then she heard some sniffles coming from inside. She slowly pushed open the door ajar to find Fabian sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She pushed the door fully open and slipped inside. The whole time he never looked up but when he heard the door creek shut he glanced up at her.

His eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot, his face was tearstained and his nose was red from blowing it. After seeing this Nina rushed over and sat down next to him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his back while he let out strangled sobs into her shirt. She stroked his hair when the sobs had stopped and then pulled back from the embrace. Nina picked up a tissue lying on the floor and wiped his eyes softly.

"I-i-it's my M-m-mum." Fabian finally let out softly. "She h-has L-leukaemia…" A few tears ran paths down his face and Nina wiped them with her thumb.

"Oh Fabian…" She gasped as she pulled him back into the embrace. Nina was now almost as upset as Fabian because her mother had Leukaemia before she died in the car crash.

She kissed his head and then released him once more.

"Don't worry, she'll get better." Nina reassured him.

Fabian nodded. "But now I can't go back home from the holidays." Fabian whispered.

"Don't worry; I know how to fix that." She pulled the ticket from her pocket. "How would you like to come back to America with me for the whole of the six weeks?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Gran just sent me a ticket over and she said I could bring back a friend with me, I was going to bring Amber but I didn't think she would want to seeing as she _is_ going to Milan which apparently is the fashion capital of the world!"

"Well, then I'd love to! I've never been to America!"

"Have you packed?"

"Yeah, because I was going home so I packed for that."

"No, you need to repack."

"Why?"

"Because it is summer in America and this is Britain, I live in Orlando, it's like 100 degrees which in English temperature is about 40 degrees!"

"Alright,"

"Well, I'll leave you to pack." Nina said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door.

"Um, Nina?" Fabian called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? Pack I mean because I don't know what I need to take."

"Sure."

After two hours of packing Fabian was finally ready.

"Right, our plane leaves at 12:49pm so if we get to the airport at 9 we should be good. By the way we're flying first class because Gran likes to treat me sometimes."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents')**_

_**On with the story!**_

Lonely – Chapter 3

Last Time…

_After two hours of packing Fabian was finally ready. _

"_Right, our plane leaves at 12:49pm so if we get to the airport at 9 we should be good. By the way we're flying first class because Gran likes to treat me sometimes."_

The next day everyone was ready and packed for their holidays. Amber was going to Milan. Mara was going to Greece. Patricia was going to Spain with Joy. Jerome was going with Alfie's family to Barbados and Eddie had already left for Cornwall.

Nina and Fabian were trying to get all of Amber's shoes and clothes down the stairs because she had about twelve suitcases full! Amber was helping of course but she couldn't break a nail because it was expensive to have a manicure in Milan. Finally all of the hot pink cases were piled up by the front door and they made their way – panting – into the lounge.

Vera came into the lounge to announce that Amber's Dad was here to pick her up. They all moved outside to wave Amber off and when they did they saw a pink stretch limo!

"Amber, you have a stretch limo?" Mara asked in awe.

"Well, yeah Daddy got it for me for my 8th birthday!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Amber, are you ready, Princess?" Amber's Dad called from behind the car.

"Yes, Daddy! Can you send Barry out to pick up my bags?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie."

Once Barry came to take Amber's bags they were all ready to go. Amber started to say goodbyes. No one noticed that Fabian had wandered off to talk to Amber's Dad.

"Fabian, come on! Our cab'll be here in a minute!" Nina shouted.

Fabian wandered back over to Nina and grabbed their bags.

"Where were you?"

"Talking to my Uncle Mark, why?"

"Your Uncle?"

"Yeah."

"But that would mean that you and Amber are cousins."

"Yeah."

"Cab for Martin!" A voice called out from a black BMW.

"Come on." Fabian said.

Fabian hoisted the bags into the cab boot and closed it. Nina went over to her housemates and hugged them all. Fabian followed close behind and did the same. Nina turned to Fabian.

"Let's go home."

"Home?"

"My home."

They got into the cab and Nina told the cab driver to go to the airport and they drove off. The rest of their housemates ran after the cab down the road until they couldn't follow it anymore because it was to fast.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 4!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents')**_

_**On with the story!**_

Lonely – Chapter 4

Last Time…

_They got into the cab and Nina told the cab driver to go to the airport and they drove off. The rest of their housemates ran after the cab down the road until they couldn't follow it anymore because it was too fast._

Nina and Fabian arrived at the airport at ten minutes to nine. They grabbed their luggage from the boot and made their way into the airport. Fabian found a luggage trolley and they piled it up. Nina led the way over to the baggage drop because they had already checked in online two hours before.

Fabian gave their luggage to the assistant and then left the trolley in the trolley park. They made their way over to the escalator and went to put their hand luggage into a tray along with their coats, shoes and phone. It went through a big machine to check for drugs or weapons.

Fabian picked up his and Nina's bags and they went through the gates to the departure lounge. When they were there they found a Frankie and Benny's and went to eat some breakfast there.

Once they had had something to eat they heard an overhead announcement.

"Will everyone leaving for Orlando International Airport at 12:49 please make their way to Gate 45, thank you."

"That's us!" Nina cheered.

Fabian again picked up their bags as Nina led the way to the gate. Once they got there Fabian got out the passports and tickets to hand over to the hostess on the tunnel to the plane. She checked them over and registered it into the computer.

"Go in."

Fabian and Nina walked onto the plane where they were led to the first class area. It was up a windy staircase where the seats lent back into beds. Fabian reached up to put their bags in the overhead cabin. They both sat down in their seats and talked as the plane started to fill up.

"So what do you want to do when we get back home?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. As I said yesterday I've never been to America so I don't know what's there."

"Well, we could go to Disney or Universal Studios."

"That'd be cool."

"Please put your seat belt on we are about to take off."

Nina and Fabian strapped their seat belts together and lent back in their seats.

_5 hours later_

Nina had her head on Fabian's shoulder and she was asleep. Fabian smiled and gently kissed her head. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"I love you, Nina."

"I love you too, Fabian."

"What? You weren't asleep?"

"No, I woke up long ago enough to know that you kissed my head, put your arm around me and said 'I love you'. But I feel the same about you,"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Nina, would you like to be my girl?"

"Yes."

Fabian lent down to kiss her again but this time on the lips. Nina returned his kiss.

"Please put your seat belts on we are coming into land." A voice said.

Nina and Fabian fastened their seat belts and Fabian put his arm back around Nina and kissed her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents') **_

_**On with the story!**_

Fun in Florida – Chapter 5

Last Time…

"_Please put your seat belts on we are coming into land." A voice said. Nina and Fabian fastened their seat belts and Fabian put his arm back around Nina and kissed her forehead._

Fabian found their luggage while Nina rang her Gran to say they had landed. Fabian loaded their luggage onto another trolley and then made his way over to Nina.

"Love, I've got the bags."

Nina blushed, she had never been called 'Love' before and she liked it, it made her feel loved.

"Ok, Gran said she is outside in the parking lot."

They pushed the trolley to the big double doors and then out under the glass canopy. The heat hit them like a wall of bricks.

"Whoa! It's so hot!"

"Yeah, this is just what it's like. You better get used to it because to us this is cold today."

"But it's like 60°!"

"Exactly it's only 60°! Gran said she'd be in Q17 which is on the second floor but don't worry there's an elevator."

Nina led the way across the road and to the elevator. They both got in and Nina pressed the button for the second floor. As the lift rose the temperature got hotter and Fabian had to take his jumper off.

"Really? You wore a sweater to Florida?"

"It was cold back in England." Fabian replied defensively.

The elevator doors opened and Nina got out with Fabian following closely behind. The two made their way over to the big sign that had a giant Q on it. From there the couple started looking for number 17.

"Found it!" Fabian shouted triumphantly.

Nina ran following Fabian's voice. She knocked on the window and her Gran wound it down.

"Hello dear. Hop in I've got some ice cream melting in the trunk."

Fabian got into the car and Nina slid in next to him. Once their seat belts were on Fabian slid his arm back around Nina again and Nina laid her head on his shoulder. Nina's Gran looked in the mirror and saw her granddaughter and friend. She smiled remembering the time she told Fabian to write a poem for Nina. Fabian caught her eye and smiled back knowingly.

"We're home, dear." Nina's Gran said softly.

Nina and Fabian got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Fabian there is a bit of a problem, you see we don't have a guest bedroom so you're gonna have to stay in my room."

"That's alright,"

"By the way I'm just going for a swim; you can come if you like."

Nina led the way to her bedroom where a blow up mattress was lain out on the floor with a duvet and a sheet. Fabian set his suitcase down in the walk-in closet near the door then dug through it to find his swimming trunks.

Meanwhile Nina had locked herself in the en suite bathroom to change into her bikini. She changed quickly and pulled a towel around her tightly which she secured with her hair grips. She then tied her hair back from her face and unlocked the door.

When she came into the bedroom she found Fabian in his trunks with a towel over his shoulder, a bottle of sunscreen in his hand and sunglasses on his head. She grabbed her sunglasses and went to unlock the door which was on the other side of the bed.

She slid back the door and the mosquito net then made her way onto the patio. Fabian noticed that Nina's Gran was already out there.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mrs Martin."

"That's no problem at all, Fabian. And please called me Evelyn."

Fabian smiled at her as he laid his towel out on the back of the chair and put the sunscreen on the table. He kissed Nina's head then sat next to Nina in his chair, slid on his sunglasses and closed his eyes. This really was going to be a perfect summer holiday to remember.

_**I know what you're thinking, that's the end right? Well, it's not there are still more adventures in Florida to come.**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_

_**~LilzerinaBallerina xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 6!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents') **_

_**On with the story!**_

Fun in Florida – Chapter 6

Last Time…

_Fabian smiled at her as he laid his towel out on the back of the chair and put the sunscreen on the table. He kissed Nina's head then sat next to Nina in his chair, slid on his sunglasses and closed his eyes. This really was going to be a perfect summer holiday to remember._

"Fabian, aren't you coming in?"

"No, I was going to read my book." He said as he picked up his new signed copy of The Solar System Is Your Friend.

Fabian heard a splash and then water hit his face and the book.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Fabian shouted as he jumped into the pool and chased her around.

Nina giggled and swam faster. Fabian ducked underwater and as Nina turned her head back to look at him he jumped up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ha, you are mine now! I am going to tickle you to death!" Fabian shouted as he tickled Nina. Nina fidgeted helplessly in his arms.

"No! Don't! Fabian! Stop!" She screamed over and over again.

"Don't stop, OK!" He grinned but what he didn't notice was that Nina had fidgeted so much that she had now turned around to face him. She pounced on him and tickled him mercilessly.

"Please stop!"

"You'll have to kiss me first!" Nina smirked.

Fabian lent in and kissed her. He pulled back oh too soon and left Nina tingling and wanting more. She jumped on him and nearly kissed the life out of him. When she pulled back they were both panting.

They slowly made their way out of the pool a few minutes later a dropped into the chairs covered with the towels. Evelyn had already gone inside by that point and Nina suspected that she had gone to get ready because they were going to BJ's Roadhouse; it's what they always did when school was out for vacations.

"Hey, Fabe, I forgot to tell you, we're going to this place called BJ's Roadhouse for dinner tonight. Gran always takes me on the first day back for vacation."

"Awesome!"

"So, we'll go out about 7 and it is now…" Nina glanced at the clock on the wall outside, "…5:30." She finished turning back to Fabian.

"Ok, so do you think that we should go and get ready now considering that we're sharing a bedroom and bathroom?"

"Yeah, so do you want to go in the shower first because it'll take me a while to get my outfit together?"

"Sure, what is it with girls and their outfits?" Fabian added shaking his head.

"I want to look nice for my new boyfriend," Nina replied grinning.

Fabian looked over at her and grinned a grin that matched hers. "And I will fully support that."

Fabian laid his hand over hers then picked it up and pressed it gently to his lips. Nina smiled, stood and tugged at his hand. She grabbed the towels opened the window on the opposite side of the mosquito net and threw them inside. Fabian looked at her with a questioning look.

"There is a laundry bin right below the window." Nina explained.

She walked to the other end of the patio and slid the door open. Still holding onto Fabian's hand she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Fabian then let go of her hand to rummage through his clothes to find a decent pair of shorts and a nice shirt. Once he had his clothes he grabbed his wash bag, kissed Nina on the cheek and closed the door to the bathroom and closets.

Nina immediately noticed that the door he had shut was also the door to her closets where all her clothes were. She opened the door to find Fabian with a towel wrapped around his waist and the shower running.

"Sorry," She squeaked as she covered her eyes with her hand.

She then fumbled around with her right hand to find the door to the closet. She managed to instead find Fabian's arm. She immediately took her hand away from her eyes and looked Fabian straight in the eyes.

"I needed the stuff from my closet."

"Ok,"

Nina grabbed the stuff and went to lay it out on her bed. Soon after Fabian came out of the bathroom dressed but with wet hair. Nina looked at him as a blush spread its way across her cheeks.

"I am so sorry! I thought you still would have been in your trunks and I needed my stuff from the closet, so I hope you're not mad and now I've made it really awkward and it's probably all my fault, in fact it is all my fault and I am really really sorry because I never meant for you to –"

Fabian cut her off with a kiss.

"Nina, I'm not mad really and even though you're so cute when you babble you need to go get ready."

"Ok and you're sure you're not mad?"

"Just go!"

Nina blew him a kiss and locked the door. Fabian shook his head and went to the mirror to see what his hair was doing. First he dried it with a towel then he put some gel in it and then he brushed it to make it look natural.

Meanwhile Nina had had her shower and was just doing her makeup before going into her room to style her hair. She put her tinted moisturiser on, then her blusher, then her eyeliner and last her mascara.

Nina walked out of the bathroom in her underwear and towel. Fabian had her back to her while he was looking out at the view so she quickly slipped her dress on and then ran up behind Fabian and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello." She whispered in his ear.

Fabian turned around, grinned and kissed her.

"Nina, Fabian are you ready to go?" Evelyn called out from the door.

Nina slipped her ballerina flats on and grabbed her purse. She reached for Fabian's hand and intertwined their fingers. Fabian looked down at her and smiled as they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, so here's Chapter 7!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents') **_

_**On with the story!**_

Fun in Florida – Chapter 7

Last Time…

_Nina slipped her ballerina flats on and grabbed her purse. She reached for Fabian's hand and intertwined their fingers. Fabian looked down at her and smiled as they walked out the door._

Once they got to BJ's they were taken to a table by a waitress. They ordered their drinks and food a while later. The waitress turned up with their food and they dug in. Once they had finished, they paid the bill and left.

"That was the most amazing meal I've ever had!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I told you it would be good! Thanks Gran that was awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks Evelyn!"

When they got back to the house Fabian and Nina went into the lounge while Evelyn went into her bedroom to watch the TV. Fabian sat down on the big couch against the arm and Nina sat in between his legs and lent back against him. Fabian wrapped one arm around Nina's waist and used the other to stroke her hair.

Nina smiled and turned on the TV. She flicked aimlessly through the channels before coming to a decision.

"Hey, Fabe, I can't find anything interesting on TV so shall we just head to bed?"

"Yeah, alright."

Nina got up and stuck her hand out to help Fabian up. He took it pulled himself up on it and then kept hold of it and walked to the bedroom. They both walked into the bathroom where Nina grabbed her pyjamas from the closet and went into the toilet to get changed. Fabian brushed his teeth and washed his face while Nina was doing that and then swapped with Nina to get changed.

Once Nina had finished taking off her makeup she went into the bedroom and closed the curtains. Then she hopped into her bed and snuggled down under the covers.

Fabian came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and turned the light off. He made his way to his bed but tripped on the end of Nina's bed and landed on top of her.

"Ahhh!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry"

The two then looked at each other and started laughing. They laughed for a good ten minutes.

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind getting off of me now?"

"Oh! Sorry," Fabian rolled off to the side of Nina and Nina curled up to him.

"Nina? Do you believe in True Love and Love at First Sight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was thinking, I met this girl at the beginning of September and as soon as she said the words 'Hi, I'm from America' I fell in love with everything she did. And then we broke up over the fact that this other girl kissed me when I thought it was my girl because it was a mask party and the other girl had the same dress as my girl and she stole my girl's mask but I did nearly everything in my power to get her back but then she was really cold towards me. She then saw me crying about my mum in my bedroom and invited me over here. I just wanted to say that I love her."

"Awwwww, Fabian! I love you too!"

Nina kissed him on the cheek. Fabian got off her bed and onto his. They fell asleep a while later.

_2 Hours Later… (11:30pm)_

There was a loud bang and a flash of light. Nina woke with a start. She then realised it was a thunder storm and got even more scared.

"Fabian?" She whispered. "Fabian, did you hear that?"

There was another clap of thunder and Fabian woke.

"Nina, are you alright you look kinda scared?"

Nina just shook her head, unable to put her terror into words. Fabian got up off of his bed and under the covers with Nina. Another clap of thunder sounded and Nina buried her face into Fabian's chest. She clung onto his tee as if he was about to fall away if she didn't hold on. Fabian wrapped his arms around her and slowly sat so that he was leaning against the head board of the bed. He rocked them slowly side to side while whispering comforting words into Nina's ear.

As the thunder storm calmed down so did Nina. She looked up at Fabian with her big brown eyes and smiled. She mouthed a 'thank you' and snuggled back into his chest. Nina ran her hand back down to her side from where it was gripping onto Fabian's tee. When she got about half way down his chest she noticed something.

"Fabian? I didn't realise you had a six pack?"

"That is because of two things. One, it never came up and two, Amber said and I quote 'you are the weakest guy in Sibuna'."

"But that's not fair because there is only you and Alfie in Sibuna so technically you are way stronger than Alfie. He couldn't even carry Amber's school bag! Even I could do that!" Nina said defending Fabian.

"I know. Oh, and the reason I have a six pack is because d'you know when you girls all go shopping one Saturday every fortnight?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you know us guys all catch Am's pink taxi with you but then make our own way back?"

"Yeah"

"Well, us guys all go to the gym that is just down the street from the shopping centre."

"Ohhh! So that's why we never see you in the mall."

"Yeah,"

They fell into a comfortable silence and soon Nina's breathing became steadier and more even. Fabian slid down so that he was lying down and pulled the covers tightly around them. Fabian kissed Nina on the head and then allowed himself to fall into the land of dreams also known to him as NinaLand, population: 2, Fabian and Nina.

_**Well there it is the seventh chapter. Review please!**_

_**~LilzerinaBallerina**_

_**Xxx**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in ages, guys! But I have good reasons!**

**I have Ballet exams coming up so I'm revising for that,**

**I have a family member that has been diagnosed with cancer,**

**I have tons and tons of homework piling up on me,**

**I have a big performance coming up,**

**I am having to spend lots of time after school in the library,**

**I am cooking for all of my family,**

**I am having to pick my younger siblings up from school and take them because of the cancer.**

**But I am still really sorry for not writing it will be up As Soon As Possible! **

**~LilzerinaBallerina xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

_**It's here! Yeah, so sorry it took so long but if you read the author's note you would hopefully understand why.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in House of Anubis. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents') **_

_**On with the story!**_

Fun in Florida – Chapter 8

Last Time…

_They fell into a comfortable silence and soon Nina's breathing became steadier and more even. Fabian slid down so that he was lying down and pulled the covers tightly around them. Fabian kissed Nina on the head and then allowed himself to fall into the land of dreams also known to him as NinaLand, population: 2, Fabian and Nina._

The next day Fabian woke to the sound of the kettle. Thinking it was just Evelyn he went to wrap to his arms back around Nina only to find she was gone. Fabian closed his eyes again and just thought about what he was going to do today with Nina and Evelyn.

Soon he felt a weight on the bed and he rolled over and rested his head in Nina's lap and she began to stroke his hair. She lent down to kiss him on the head and whispered in his ear:

"I know you're awake."

Fabian grinned and sat up.

"Morning, love, did you sleep well?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, it's so nice to be back in my bed with no Amber sleep-talking. How about you?"

"Yeah I slept good, Amber sleep talks?"

"Yeah, she goes 'shoes, shoes, shoes, sparkles, sparkles, sparkles,' the whole night!"

Fabian just laughed as he laid his head back in Nina's lap.

"So, what are we doing today?" Fabian asked quietly while stroking her leg softly.

"Well, I know how much you love science and space so I went online and brought us tickets to NASA's Kennedy Space Centre!"

"Oh, wow! Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks Neens, you're the best!"

"Right well, I'll just drink my tea and then go and have a shower. If you'd like to make the breakfast that'd be great!" She said draining her mug and making her way to the bathroom.

" Ok,"

Nina walked into the bathroom then stuck her head back out of the door.

"Oh, and Fabian? Check the garage freezer for the bread."

"Why?"

"Because you will not like American bread. It's sweeter than our British bread. Even I like English bread better and I've grown up over here!"

Fabian walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. He got the bread and made some toast. While the toast was cooking he found his rucksack and packed a few snacks for the day. Fabian got the orange juice and glasses and poured him and Nina a glass each, set them on the table and then put the toast with it.

Nina walked into the kitchen with her hair wrapped in a towel to find everything all set out and Fabian sitting waiting for her. She smiled and sat across from him.

"So, is your Gran coming with us today?"

"No, she's not into all of that stuff, she's gone to the outlet parks to go shopping, so it's just us two today."

Fabian and Nina finished their breakfast in silence although occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling. Once the breakfast was finished, Nina took the plates and glasses then put them into the dishwasher.

"I'm just going to take a shower, Neens. Then we'll be ready to go."

"Ok,"

Nina was really looking forward to this because all term at school Fabian had been on about this space centre and how she was so lucky to live near it. Nina lied really she had thought of it just after the thunder storm and got out of bed replacing what was her with a pillow so Fabian didn't get confused.

She was online for two hours trying to get some tickets. When she finally found some for the next day at a fairly cheap price she jumped up and down as quietly as possible while hoping that Fabian hadn't got anything else in mind for their day.

Evelyn hardly ever sleeps in the early morning so Nina snuck along the corridor to her bedroom and found her sitting up in bed watching the television. Nina told her the plan and then left to get some rest before the sun rose and Fabian realised she wasn't there.

Nina now sat down in front of the computer again and logged into her MSN account. She noticed that 'SparklezForevz3' was online. _**(Underlined is Nina and Italics is 'SparklezForevz3')**_

_OMG! How's FL? BTW I tld u 2 ring me! Xx_

Sorry! Anyway you're still my BEF. BTW good news Fabina is official! xx

_OMG! I CANT BLVE IT FABINA! I MST MSG FABE L8R!_

Ooh! Gotta dash goin space centre w/. Fabian! And he's now waiting.

_U 2 & ur nerdy ways. Luv ya both. Mwwaahhh! Ambz xxx_

Luv ya 2 Neens xxxx

"Sorry just messaging Amber." Nina told Fabian as she swirled around in the chair to face him.

"Really? And how is she?"

"Fine, excited and trying to get information out of me."

"Let me guess," Fabian made air quotes "'Fabina' stuff?" He finished with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, it was 'Fabina' stuff" Nina stood and hugged him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"


End file.
